Irmãzinha
by Mari May
Summary: Naruto e Hinata precisam contar a Boruto que sua mãe está grávida, mas o pequeno Uzumaki não quer ser irmão de menina. E agora? - leve NaruHina e BoruSara ***Presente de aniversário para a Anne***


**Coloquei "drama" como um dos gêneros, mas não chega a ser exatamente AQUELE drama... É mais uma "pequena tensão familiar". XD**

**E... Tentei postar antes de meia-noite por causa do aniversário da Anne, mas não deu tempo. Desculpa! ): Mas, ainda assim, espero que goste! Dedico esta fanfic a você, uma das melhores amigas que eu poderia ter! Obrigada por tudo! TE AMO! S2**

* * *

><p>Naruto estava na sala do Hokage, terminando de analisar os documentos que lhe foram entregues mais cedo, quando bateram à porta.<p>

- Quem é?

- Sou eu, Naruto-kun.

O loiro sorriu diante daquela conhecida e melodiosa voz.

- Pode entrar.

A porta se abriu, revelando uma bela jovem de olhos perolados e madeixas azuis, que lhe devolveu o sorriso.

- Boa tarde, Hokage-sama.

- Hahahaha, vamos deixar as formalidades de lado, Hinata-chan... Vem cá. – ele disse, alinhando os papéis.

Hinata rodeou a mesa e sentou no colo do marido, abraçando-o pelo pescoço e beijando-o suavemente.

- Ainda não terminou de ver esses papéis?

- Não... Você sabe que prefiro a parte prática de tudo, né? Teoria não é comigo...

- É verdade, mas ser Hokage é cuidar das questões administrativas também. – ela acariciou seu rosto docemente.

- É, mas com o Shikamaru consigo fazer isso mais rápido. E justo hoje ele precisou sair mais cedo.

- Entendi...

- E você? Como foi a reunião no clã Hyuuga?

- Ah, foi tudo muito bem. A Hanabi está mesmo fazendo um bom trabalho, e fico feliz de aceitarem minhas sugestões, mesmo que meu sobrenome tenha mudado... – ela sorri, e Naruto beija seu rosto.

- Mesmo agora você sendo uma Uzumaki, seu sangue continua sendo Hyuuga. Só o Boruto que tem o sangue dos dois clãs.

- Er... Naruto-kun...

- O que?

- Eu... Depois da reunião, eu passei no hospital. Tsunade-sama me examinou, e...

- E...?

A moça levou a mão ao ventre.

- Vamos ter outro filho, Naruto-kun.

Os olhos do Sétimo Hokage brilharam.

- S-sério, Hinata-chan? – ele olhou do rosto dela para o ventre, do ventre para o rosto, emocionado.

- Sim!

- Mas isso é ótimo, dattebayo! – Naruto abraçou-a com força – Mais um filho... Nossa família vai aumentar... Acho que vou chorar!

Hinata apenas riu. Estava tão feliz quanto o marido. Porém, havia uma questão que a preocupava nisso tudo.

- Eu só não sei como o Boruto vai reagir, Naruto-kun.

- Ué, ele vai adorar! Ou... Será que não?

- Eu espero que sim, mas... Ele pode se sentir deixado de lado, já que um bebê sempre precisa de atenção especial. E ano que vem ele vai sair da creche para entrar na Academia Ninja. Não sabemos se ele vai se adaptar logo.

- É... Você tem razão... Talvez ele fique confuso com todas as mudanças... Ainda vai fazer cinco anos...

- Pois é... Mas temos que falar com ele ainda hoje.

- Tudo bem. Vou terminar de analisar aqui e encontro vocês em casa. Já está na hora de buscá-lo na creche, né?

- Sim. Então, até daqui a pouco, querido.

- Até!

Eles trocaram um selinho e não podiam evitar a ansiedade para a conversa que teriam mais tarde com o filho.

Boruto cresceu cercado de amor e carinho. Seus pais não queriam, nunca, que o menino pensasse que não era importante para eles. E, dali em diante, poderiam correr esse risco por causa do bebê.

Quando Naruto chegou em casa, a mesa do jantar estava preparada.

- Naruto-kun, bem-vindo de volta!

- Obrigado, amor. Cadê o Boruto?

- Papai! – o pequeno loiro correu da sala até a entrada da cozinha – Você chegou!

- Boruto! – Naruto segurou-o no colo – Papai ficou com saudades o dia inteiro, sabia?

- Eu também, papai. Queria que você ficasse mais em casa, que nem a mamãe.

- Oh, filho... Eu também queria, mas você sabe que preciso trabalhar pra gente ter o que comer, vestir e, claro, pros nossos jogos de videogame. – ele deu uma piscadela.

- É, mas quando a mamãe joga, sempre te ganha.

- Ganho mesmo. – Hinata riu, enquanto levava uma panela de rámen para a mesa.

- E-ei! – Naruto ficou sem-graça - O que já te ensinei sobre ganhar e perder? Nem sempre a gente ganha, mas o importante é nunca desistir, dattebayo! Sua mãe me disse há muito tempo que eu era um "perdedor de se orgulhar" porque eu nunca desistia, tá bom?

- Hahahaha! – os pequeninos braços envolveram seu pescoço – Eu não ligo se você perde, papai. Só de estar com você, eu gosto.

- Oh! – Naruto lacrimejou.

- Você também poderia gostar de arrumar seu quarto, Boruto.

- Mas mamãe, isso é um saco!

- Eu te ajudo a arrumar. Pode ser?

- Hunf... – sua mãe sorriu tão docemente que ele não pôde resistir - T-tá.

- Agora, venham comer.

O jantar seguiu normal, com Boruto contando o que fez na creche. Naquele dia, acabou brigando com Chouchou por causa de um conjunto de lápis-de-cor, mas Sarada apareceu dizendo "eu te empresto os meus, Chouchou, deixa esse egoísta pra lá". Ele ficou com raiva, mas Inojin e Shikadai conseguiram acalmá-lo.

- Garotas são muito chatas. – dizia – Menos a mamãe, é claro.

- Oh! Obrigada, Boruto.

- Bom... Só às vezes!

- Queeeee? – Hinata estava prestes a chorar.

- Hehehehehe!

- Boruto, não chame sua mãe de chata!

- Hum... Foi mal...

- Filho... Tem algo que eu e seu pai precisamos te contar.

- O que?

Naruto e Hinata se encararam, um pouco tensos, e o loiro segurou a mão da esposa.

- Você vai ganhar um irmãozinho, ou... Uma irmãzinha. Não temos como saber até nascer.

- ...como assim? – o menino estava tentando assimilar a informação.

- Bom... Quando um homem e uma mulher começam a fazer...! – Hinata chutou a perna de Naruto embaixo da mesa – Ai!

- E-então, Boruto... – Hinata tentava disfarçar seu constrangimento – A mamãe engoliu uma sementinha mágica e... Aqui, na minha barriga, vai surgir um bebê.

- Um bebê? Dentro de você? E como ele vai sair?

- Sua tia Sakura vai dar um jeito. Ela... Conhece um "jeito especial" de fazer isso.

- Ah...

- Mas... O que você acha... Da idéia de ter um irmão ou irmã? – Naruto perguntou, apreensivo.

- Eu... Acho... Que pode ser legal... - os pais arregalaram os olhos, surpresos positivamente, e ele prosseguiu – Se não for uma menina.

Naruto levou a mão à testa, e Hinata suspirou, preocupada.

- Boruto... Isso não dá pra escolher e...

- Eu não quero, mamãe! Se não for menino, eu vou fingir que não tenho irmã!

Assim, ele saiu da mesa e correu para o quarto, enquanto o jovem casal continuou ali, sem saber o que fazer.

No dia seguinte, Boruto nem quis brincar ao ar livre, como sempre fazia pela manhã, e ficou vendo televisão até a hora do almoço, onde mal tocou na comida.

- Boruto... Coma direito, por favor.

- Não tô a fim.

- Mas filho, você vai ficar com fome até a hora do lanche...

- Isso é problema meu!

- Boruto! – Hinata franziu o cenho, e o pequeno Uzumaki cruzou os braços – Se não comer, vai ficar sem o videogame hoje!

Calado, porém contrariado, ele comeu quase tudo. Em seguida, sua mãe o levou até a creche.

Esteve completamente quieto, o que surpreendeu Kurenai-sensei, que perguntou se ele estava bem.

- Tô, tia. Eu só... Não dormi direito.

- Tem certeza?

Ele assentiu, sem encará-la.

- Ok. Qualquer coisa, pode falar comigo.

Na hora do lanche, Boruto se isolou num canto, sentado contra a parede. Inojin e Shikadai tentaram convidá-lo para comerem juntos, e ele não quis. Dobrou os joelhos, e deitou a cabeça sobre eles.

De repente, outra figura se aproximou, mas Boruto não levantou a cabeça. Ela sentou ao seu lado, e ele, curioso, resolveu espiar para ver quem era.

- Sarada?!

- Oi, Boruto.

- Por que sentou aqui? E a Chouchou?

- Ela já comeu e está brincando de pique-pega.

- E... Por que você não foi brincar também?

- Eu que quero saber. Você tá sempre agitado.

- Hunf... Me deixa em paz.

- Não.

- Hããã? Por quê? Eu não quero ficar perto de uma garota chat-

- Porque não é bom ficar sozinho.

O pequeno loiro arregalou os olhos e, por algum motivo, corou levemente.

- Você... Só não quer me deixar sozinho?

- É. E, se quiser comer mais... Eu divido meu lanche com você.

- Mas... Por que você faria isso por mim?

- Bom... Minha mãe já me contou que, quando pequena, zoavam o tamanho da testa dela, e a primeira amiga dela foi a tia Ino. E meu pai contou que era muito quieto e não se aproximava de ninguém, aí sempre se isolava... Que nem você fez agora. Eles falaram que ter amigos ajudou eles a serem felizes.

- Agora que você falou... Papai me contou que não tinha amigos até entrar na Academia Ninja, mas disse que ainda sou muito novo pra saber o motivo...

- Meus pais também não querem contar muita coisa pra mim, agora... Mas eu sei que entenderia. Sou esperta. Já tô aprendendo a ler, sabia?

- Hunf... Metida...

- Ei!

- Mas... Obrigado. – ele sorriu gentilmente para ela.

- D-de nada... – a pequena Uchiha ruborizou.

- Talvez... Nem toda menina seja chata.

Ele levantou, e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar também.

Após o lanche, Kurenai-sensei levou os alunos para o jardim e ensinou sobre os girassóis, que mudam de direção conforme são iluminados pelo sol. Boruto ficou fascinado, assim como outras crianças.

Quando Hinata apareceu para buscá-lo, surpreendeu-se por encontrar o filho mais animado.

Enquanto seguiam para casa, de mãos dadas, Boruto dizia:

- Mamãe, hoje aprendi que tem uma flor que segue a direção do sol! Maneiro, né?

- Sim. É o girassol. Acho que é uma das flores das quais mais gosto.

- Sabe, mamãe... Eu... Acho que...

- Hum?

- A-acho que... Se for menina... Pode ser legal, também.

Mais uma vez, Hinata surpreendeu-se.

- Ah, é? E o que te fez mudar de ideia?

- A Sarada. Ela é... Legal. Muito legal mesmo. Quero ser amigo dela. E, se eu tiver uma irmã... Quero ser amigo dela também.

- Boruto... – os olhos de Hinata encheram d'água – Não sabe como fico feliz em ouvir isso! – ela se agacha para fitá-lo na mesma altura – Filho... Seja menino ou menina... Quero que você seja o sol que ajudará a mamãe e o papai a guiá-lo. Vamos ajudar esse bebê a crescer forte e bonito como um girassol. Pode prometer isso?

Ele abriu um largo sorriso.

- Posso! Vou ser o melhor irmão mais velho, dattebasa! ...ei, mamãe, por que está chorando?!

- Porque minha família é maravilhosa. – ela beija a testa do filho, e eles continuam o caminho até em casa.

No corredor do hospital...

- Naruto! Boruto! A Hinata já saiu da sala de parto e está no quarto. – disse Tsunade.

- Ai, que nervoso, dattebayo!

- Vamos logo, papai!

Ao adentrarem o quarto, encontraram Hinata com o bebê no colo, envolto em panos. Sua aparência indicava cansaço, mas ela estava feliz, e ver o marido e o primogênito deixou-a mais feliz ainda.

- Deixa eu ver, deixa eu ver! – exclamou Boruto, pedindo o colo do pai, que prontamente o segurou.

- Hinata-chan! – ele beijou o rosto da esposa – E aí? É menino ou...?

- Parece que... Não vamos poder aproveitar as roupas do Boruto. – a jovem disse, brincando com a mãozinha que segurava seu dedo enquanto dormia.

Naruto perdeu a fala, e passou a mão pelos poucos cabelos azuis de sua mais nova filha.

- Agora, eu tenho... Outra princesa além de você, Hinata-chan. – ele disse, sentindo as lágrimas caírem.

- Irmãzinha... – Boruto murmurou.

- Como vamos chamá-la, Hinata-chan?

- Eu acho que... Temos que deixar o Boruto escolher o nome.

- E-eu?!

- Tem razão... – Naruto encarou o filho – Manda ver.

- Hum...

Boruto ficou pensativo, e lembrou da promessa feita à sua mãe:

"_Vamos ajudar esse bebê a crescer forte e bonito como um girassol."_

O pequeno loiro sorriu e, determinado, disse:

- Himawari.


End file.
